Standing on Hope
by Crimson Fox4
Summary: Remember always to hope, to press on, to fight the good fight, and to stand your ground. Stand upon the hope that will lead you through the darkest storm and your greatest fears. Stand on hope and you will prevail. Songfic- Stand in the Rain by Superchick
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, your computers haven't fooled you - I'm still alive and writing. I wrote this songfic over the summer and continued it a bit in the fall. In other words, it's been a work in progress for a while and probably is a little different from my usual writing style since I wrote it over such a long time. So, just hang in there while you read this, I think it makes a little more sense as you get further into the story, however, it's also meant to be a little bit mysterious.**

**I know some of you that have followed some of my other stories over a year and a half ago may be wondering why I'm back when I said I was leaving. Truth be told, it's hard to explain. I've left a quick note on my profile with more information, and feel free to message me if it's not enough.**

**Now, with out further delays, please enjoy my second songfic.**

_**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps. I also do not own any rights to the song "Stand in the Rain" by Superchic[k].**_

* * *

_**Standing on Hope

* * *

**_

We'd been fighting the Cyclonians for what felt like hours now, but I knew it hadn't been that long. The Cyclonians had only ambushed us fifteen minutes ago, but the Condor had been no match for Master Cyclonis' massive flagship. We had been forced to make a crash landing on this uncharted terra before we had even been able get to our rides.

The landing had been rough, but I had mentally congratulated Stork for being able to get the Condor on the ground with it and everyone inside in one piece. There hadn't been much time to think about that though when as soon as the Condor had reached a stand still, several green, crystal tipped arrows flew in through a damaged section of the roof.

The arrows hadn't hit anyone, but when we were all about to heave a collective sigh of relief, another volley of arrows followed the first. This time, one of their glowing green tips hit Stork's foot and shattered on impact. A green smoke rose up from the shattered crystal and the twisting tendrils of the smoke almost seemed to claw at the poor Merb as it slowly enveloped him.

The rest of us had looked on in horror as the smoke dissipated, revealing a bright green glow about Stork. That's when Aerrow had ordered us to abandon ship, and I had felt Stork's threatening, glowing green eyes following us as we dashed off of the bridge.

Since the moment we had reached the hangar bay, it felt like I hadn't stopped fighting.

_**She never slows down.**_

Now I was at the edge of a clearing near a large stand of trees I had seen just before we crash landed. I was standing with my back to the forest, hoping none of the Talons had ventured into it yet.

We had fought hard together to make it out of the hangar bay and each of us had carried that momentum into the battle that was waiting for us in the clearing below. I hadn't slowed my pace since then, and I didn't plan to. It wouldn't be of any help to me or my squad-mates if I allowed myself to slow down or let my concentration slip.

_**She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down**_

We had no problem keeping the Talons at bay at first, but when another green tipped arrow shattered against Junko's shin and enveloped him in a cloud of smoke like Stork, the rest of us had been forced to separate and fight alone since we were too big of a target together. Plus, we had just lost another one of our friends to whatever affects the green crystal smoke caused, and splitting up seemed like a logical way of not losing anyone else. Or at least, it had seemed like that at the time.

I knew they'd try to pick us off one at a time either way, but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I felt in the pit of my stomach. They had already managed to hit Stork and Junko, and I hadn't seen the others since we split up. I still heard the sounds of battle that weren't just the ones being caused by myself and my attackers, so I hoped against hope that Finn, Aerrow, and Radarr hadn't been hit yet either.

I could handle fighting Talons on my own, they aren't as skilled and as practiced as I am, especially when it comes to Sky Fu, but right now, I'm beginning to feel tired, and my doubts about this entire ambush are still trying to rise within me.

_**She won't turn around**_

Just as I finished knocking two Talons out with my staff, I heard a cry of fear from the other side of the clearing that sounded a whole lot like Finn. How could I tell? It was the exact same scream I hear each time his skimmer is shot down in battle.

Either way, I couldn't bring myself to turn and look in the direction of my startled squad-mate. I had my own worries to attend to, especially when I noticed that suddenly there were twice as many Talons surrounding me than there had been before Finn's cry.

The unease in my stomach rising, I slowly took a few steps back from my assailants, surprised that they weren't attacking me for the moment even though the mob of men clad in deep red and green uniforms that stood before me in a massive arc outnumbered me greatly. But that's when I heard it. Or rather, I heard nothing.

Silence. That's all there was. The sounds of my friends battling valiantly that I had heard moments before had suddenly vanished, replaced with the sound of the wind whipping through the trees behind me.

I couldn't find a way to convince myself to turn and run into the forest, I needed to know what had happened to my squad-mates. I _had_ to know, even if it might be something terrible. I didn't turn my eyes away from the Talons, but that didn't mean I didn't see the storm clouds closing in on the terra, or that I didn't hear the long roll of thunder adding to the wind's symphony.

_**The shadows are long **_

I held my staff in a defensive position, but that's when I realized that the Talons were beginning to move aside so that others could join in the semi-circle of Cyclonians. The small group of individuals that walked forward and stood before me made my heart sink, and my hope began to slowly fade away.

_**And she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**_

Ravess and Snipe had appeared first, but it was the four that followed them that caused salty tears to bite at the edge of my eyes, but I blinked them away and tried to make my face unreadable. However, I knew my own heart and thoughts. I knew how little hope there was now that Stork, Junko, Finn, and even Radarr stood before me, their eyes all glowing a ghastly green.

I had to keep my inner fear and turmoil in check, or else it'd spell the end of my chances, and the chances for finding out what was wrong with the others. Most importantly, I couldn't give in to my distress, since as long as there was still a chance that Aerrow was somewhere and hadn't been hit by a crystal, there was still hope.

At least, there would be more hope lighting the way than I felt there was now while I was by myself.

_**So stand in the rain**_

The ominous clouds that had been on the horizon a few minutes ago felt like they were drawing closer and closer with each passing thud of my racing heart. I knew soon enough the clouds would let loose their fury on us, but the impending storm in the sky wasn't the only one present right now. I could also feel a tempest raging inside of me as I tried to make sense of what was happening.

Whatever was happening inside of my heart or happening in front of me though, I knew I had to endure. If not for my sake, for my friends'. It was time to stand through my rain of uncertainty and hope that there would be peace after the storm had passed, just as there had been calm before this storm started.

_**Stand your ground**_

Turning my thoughts outward to assess the situation before me, I tried my best to stand up straight and to look determined not to lose. It's never hard to look the part if you're living it. I knew that no matter what happened, I needed to stand my ground and find out what was going on, especially since my friends couldn't. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to them – just letting the Cyclonians walk away with them wasn't an option.

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

My resolve felt like it was ready to disappear though when another imposing figure joined the group of Cyclonians surrounding me.

I shouldn't have been surprised to see him since Ravess and Snipe were here, it would make sense that _he_ would be here too. Still, his presence here on this deserted terra made my unease increase, and my fears for Aerrow escalate.

"Dark Ace." I hissed, mistrust lacing my voice.

"Storm Hawk." He spat out the words as if they were a foul taste in his mouth. The meaning of both of our comments made it clear that the feeling of hatred was mutual. I could tell from the gleam in his eyes though that he had already counted this battle as a victory against the Storm Hawks. The Dark Ace wanted to make sure I knew he had me beat as he stated, "You're the only one left you know. You even outlasted your pathetic excuse for a Sky Knight."

'_Aerrow.' _As his name reverberated throughout my mind and I tried to figure out what could have happened, the weak, frail barriers of hope I had given life to at the thought of Aerrow defeating whatever he had faced began to bend and buckle. If I wasn't careful, the walls would soon be cracking all around me, wanting to collapse and bury me alive in doubt and fear.

But I couldn't let that happen.

I was stronger than that.

_**You stand through the pain**_

Deciding I wasn't going to give the Dark Ace any more pleasure in seeing people cower at the sight of him, I stood up straight and let my eyes bore into his. All I could do was hope that the defiance I was screaming through my eyes would register so that he knew I was going to fight.

I'd fight anything he threw at me, mental or physical. I'd fight through whatever pain he and the Cyclonians wished to inflict upon me.

"I finally bested him girl!" The Dark Ace boasted before continuing, "I gave him a choice. Death by my sword, or become a slave to Cyclonis forever – as is the fate of your glowing green friends."

Grinning triumphantly, he whispered mockingly, "I'm sure _you_ of all people know what choice he made."

_**You won't drown**_

I glanced at my friends and felt the pain in my heart deepen at this news, but I knew I had to endure the hurt. I knew I couldn't give into my self pity and drown in my sorrows. It wasn't what they would want.

It wasn't what Aerrow would've wanted.

_**And one day, what's lost can be found**_

Besides, if I could cling onto the small amount of hope left – and my freedom – there was a chance that maybe I could figure out what was happening to my friends due to the strange green crystals they had come in contact with. Surely there was an explanation – there's usually one of some sort when it comes to crystals.

I just needed to find it, the quicker the better.

_**You stand in the rain**_

As I felt the first drops of rain fall from the dark clouds above, I slowly began to move backwards into the forest behind me. I watched as the Cyclonians slowly began to follow me, having picked up on my movement. My four friends followed as well, but they weren't on my side in this battle – not anymore anyway.

As the menacing group continued to advance towards me, I continued my slow retreat into the midst of tree trunks and small bushes. I knew that the coming storm and the forest's natural cover might help me try to escape my enemies, but I knew that the rain and forest combined might also very well be what brought me down in the end.

Either way, I had to make my stand soon or else I wouldn't get one.

_**She won't make a sound**_

The three Cyclonian commanders threw taunts and threats my way as we all continued through the forest, my friends' glowing green eyes following my every move. It didn't matter to me what they said, I kept my thoughts to myself. I knew speaking could only betray my true intentions, emotion, and most importantly, my hurt.

It was there in that forest that I realized there was a whole lot more in the Atmos that could hurt me besides sticks and stones. There were other things that can cut deeper than any sword, things that could knock more wind and energy out of me than any well aimed punch.

_**Alone in this fight with herself **_

As I took a chance and began to retreat quicker, it seemed that the Dark Ace had had enough of my games. He was ready to call it a day – a day where he had defeated the Storm Hawks once and for all.

As the Dark Ace ignited his sword and moved to attack me, I felt as though time slowed down as I brought my staff up, just in time to block the Dark Ace's attack. He swung his sword at me again, trying to find an opening, but I kept my focus and stayed aware of what those following him were doing. He couldn't touch me right now and he knew it.

He had made the mistake of making me angry.

He had taken my friends and I wanted them back.

He had taken Aerrow's life, but my Sky Knight's determination and deep dislike for Cyclonia and all it stood for was very much alive and well in me. Despite that fact though, I still felt alone in this fight.

Not just the battle my body was fighting against the Cyclonians, no, I was alone in the fight against my doubts, uncertainties, and fears. I was fighting myself, and no escape was in sight.

_**And the fears whispering **_

"Give up girl, you can't win!" the Dark Ace hissed as I blocked yet another one of his attacks.

"That shows how much you know!" I replied with as much defiance as I could muster, as my physical strength slowly disappeared. Along with losing my physical strength, I was losing the battle in my mind to stay in control of my fears.

'_You can't win!' _I tripped over a tree root and felt myself falling. _'You can't win!' _As I fell, I felt the heat from my enemy's sword above my head where its arcing swipe just missed _'You can't win...'_

As my head hit the dirt of the forest floor, the Dark Ace's words stopped repeating themselves in my mind, but I had more pressing matters to attend to. Looking up from where I had fallen, the Cyclonian commander towered over me, his glowing energy sword at his side.

_**If she stands she'll fall down**_

I willed myself to stand again, to dust myself off, and to pick up the fight right where I had left it. Yet, it felt as though my body just wouldn't listen to my commands. I was tired, distraught; I was in no condition to fight now that my anger was dissolving into self-pity and grief.

I couldn't help but wonder how it had come to this.

How had I gotten to the point where I no longer had the strength or will to fight for my friends when I was their only hope? Most importantly, why was I convincing myself that if I tried to stand I would just fall down again?

_**She wants to be found**_

As I sat there with the Dark Ace staring at me as though I was trash, I began to feel the overwhelming desire to be saved. To be taken away from this stormy terra to somewhere far, far away.

Better yet, I wanted all of this to be some sort of sick, twisted nightmare I'd wake up from any minute now.

But it wasn't.

_**The only way out is through everything she's running from**_

Knowing that _I_ was the only one who could defend myself right now, I fought to bring my focus back to the battle that was waiting for me. As I moved to sit up, the Dark Ace's sword was soon floating dangerously close to my neck, blocking my only path to freedom.

"I see you wish to choose the same end your Sky Knight met," As I glared at my enemy, he smirked as he leaned closer and muttered, "Nothing would make me happier."

_**Wants to give up and lie down.**_

I narrowed my eyes and realized that in order for me to get out of here alive I'd have to take matters into my own hands since the only way off this terra was to fight through all my doubts and fears. I couldn't give up, not when my friends were the ones at stake. Sure, I had a sword pointed at my throat and the Dark Ace's eyes gleamed at the thought of another Storm Hawk's death, but surely my friends were facing a worse fate.

I had to endure.

I had to get up.

I had to fight.

_**So stand in the rain**_

From where I was sitting on the ground, I swung up my leg and kicked the Dark Ace's sword out of his hand. As he yelled with rage, I swung my legs again, this time using my momentum to jump up from the ground. I flipped, grabbed my staff, and lashed out at the man before me.

Now the Dark Ace was the one on the ground, his face streaked with mud, and the rain coming through the canopy overhead slowly washed away some of the blood from the cut my staff had delivered to his face.

He was the one on the ground, and I was the one standing tall, enduring the rising storm.

_**Stand your ground**_

I smirked as the Dark Ace searched the puddles around him for his sword only to look up and see it was lodged deep into the tree behind me. He growled in frustration before he stood slowly, keeping his eyes trained on me. We stared each other down for what felt like an hour, but then he whipped around and yelled, "What are you waiting for? Attack!"

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

With those words, the world exploded in noise as the shouts and cries of the advancing Talons were lost amongst the booming thunder overhead. I glanced away from the incoming Talons to see the Dark Ace smirking at me. Frowning in disgust, I reached behind me, and with a swift yank, I pulled his sword out of the tree with a strength I didn't know I possessed.

I backed up slowly, my staff in one hand, the Dark Ace's sword in another. I kept my eyes on the Dark Ace until the cries of the Talons got too close. I turned and began to shoot those that got too close with bursts from a frost crystal in my staff.

I knew there were too many of them to defeat by myself, but I was just trying to keep them at bay until I could think of a plan. Preferably a plan that didn't include my doom.

Yet, with each step I took further into the forest, I knew somehow deep down that I was just prolonging the process of my world crashing down upon me.

_**You stand through the pain**_

As I continued to back away from the Talons, an uneasy feeling swept over me as I realized that I couldn't see my friends or the Cyclonian Commanders anymore. I knew something was wrong. Before I had too much time to ponder that fact though, I heard a twig snap behind me.

Whirling around, I came face to face with Snipe - and his fist. I managed to duck away from his first blow, but then he landed a hit and I toppled over, the wind knocked out of me as I clenched my gut, trying to ignore the pain and refocus on the enemies that were beginning to surround me.

_**You won't drown**_

I tried to focus on the enemies around me, but darkness was falling early it seemed thanks to angry storm clouds above the terra. I could hardly see anything thanks to the sudden darkness, and the fact that I had fallen into a clearing which meant there were no more trees above to shelter me from the torrential downpour that hid most everything from sight.

As I stood silently, I turned towards the row of glowing red weapons, and then I remembered the one at my side. I spat the mud and blood out of my mouth as I ignited the Dark Ace's blade. I could now see the faces of those in front of me, all visibly shrinking back at the ominous glow of their leader's weapon.

The crowd of Talons parted as the Dark Ace walked towards me, clapping his hands mockingly as he said, "Well done girl, I'm having a hard time deciding whether you or your Sky Knight gave me the better chase today. You realize I got him in the end, don't you?" I gripped the weapons in my hands tighter as my anger rose within me again at the thought of the Dark Ace killing Aerrow. The Dark Ace snorted at my reaction and hissed, "He's gone, and there's no use fighting on in his memory, it's not much of one, so why are you still fighting? Why haven't you drowned of despair yet?"

I glared at the Dark Ace for a moment before I gave him my answer.

_**And one day, what's lost can be found**_

"Hope."

_**You stand in the rain**_

A look of surprise swept over the Dark Ace's face after my comment, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Taking a step forward, he yelled, "Hope? _Hope?_ That's why you're fighting? Hope is feeble, it's for the weak. Aerrow held hope within him for too long of actually defeating me, and you know where that got him? Glaring up at me defiantly as he could muster as I took his life, that's where _hope_ led your _leader_. Into the clutches of his enemy, and you know what? He led you to the same place."

I glared.

"At least hope and morals were what drove Aerrow to defeat you!" The Dark Ace glared back at me as I spat, "You just wanted to kill him in cold blood."

The Dark Ace chuckled lightly before he said slowly, "Perhaps, but what do _you_ hope in _girl?_ That Aerrow's alive?" The Dark Ace took another step forward. "Well he's not." I took another step back. "Are you hoping for a rescue?" The Dark Ace advanced. "Well it's not coming." I retreated. "Are you hoping to save your friends?" He continued forward, his army advancing behind him. "Well, sorry to be the one to tell you this, but, you're the one who needs saving."

I moved to take another step backward, but quickly realized as dirt crumbled beneath my foot that I hadn't stumbled upon a clearing at all, but the edge of the terra. I had been so focused on the Cyclonians that I hadn't paid attention to my surroundings.

"Actually, I'm not sorry at all," The Dark Ace corrected himself before adding, "especially for this."

And with a flick of his hand in the direction of the Talons behind him, four pairs of narrowed, glowing green eyes were soon trained on me as the Dark Ace ordered, "Finish her."

And just like that, the rain seemed to pour all the harder in my mind as I stood there, alone, waiting to make my last stand.

Against my friends.

_**So stand in the rain**_  
_**Stand your ground**_  
_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_  
_**Stand through the pain**_  
_**You won't drown**_  
_**And one day, what's lost can be found**_

_**So stand in the rain**_  
_**Stand your ground**_  
_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_  
_**You stand through the pain**_  
_**You won't drown**_  
_**And one day, what's lost can be found  
**__**You stand in the rain**_

**

* * *

**

An interesting end, no? Well, let me know what you think in a review, and eventually (once I write it and if you want it) I can post an alternate ending I have in mind, but I won't say anything else about that except idealy I would use the rest of the remaining lyrics above.

**Anyways though! I hope you all liked reading this story, whether you've read my other stories or you've never heard of me. To those who know of my APAH series, there is a snippet on my profile that may or may not interest you.**

**Well, that's about all I have to say right now, please send me a review or message if you have any comments about my story or my reappearance. **

**Crimson Fox4**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... it's been four months since I first posted this, but I finally have a bit of an add on for you all. I ended up using half of the remaining lyrics, and you can let me know what you think. Basically, it's what I promised, a continuation / alternate ending to what I originally posted. So I hope you enjoy Standing on Hope 2.0 !**

_**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps. I also do not own any rights to the song "Stand in the Rain" by Superchic[k].**_**

* * *

**

**_So stand in the rain_**

I stood on the edge of the terra, alone – those who would normally have my back were now the ones who sought to destroy me. I couldn't help but think of how the tables had been turned by the Dark Ace controlling my team and killing my Sky Knight. Looking behind my approaching friends, I took note of the Dark Ace's victorious smirk. We both sneered when our eyes met.

He knew that I couldn't hurt my teammates, myfriends, my _family_ – even if they were the ones attacking me. As lightning lit up the sky and thunder filled my ears, I tried my best to look beyond the looming shadows of my friends. I stood as the rain – and my world – crashed down all around me. I refused to flinch, I defied defeat, and most importantly I would never allow myself to give up hope.

_**Stand your ground**_

"_All it takes is one Storm Hawk to turn the tide of a battle."_

I looked to the sky as Aerrow's words came back to the front of my mind. He knew that in each one of the Storm Hawks, there was something special and important. He knew that we could all make a difference in our own way, no matter how big or small.

Bringing my eyes back down to the terra below me, I looked at the firm ground beneath my feet and then backwards at the swirling clouds below the terra that hid the Wastelands and their horrors. However, looking back up at my approaching friends, I knew that the Wastelands held nothing compared to the horrific, heart-wrenching sight before me.

Even so, I had to face my friends. I was their only hope for freedom and survival. I had to stand my ground. I had to fight. Not against them, but against what they had become. But more importantly, I had to triumph over the people that had taken them from me.

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

As my friends closed in around me, I glanced at the Dark Ace and the Cyclonians once more before I cried, "Storm Hawks fight to the last breath!" They all stared after my sudden outburst. "We fight for the freedom of Atmos and for justice. We fight against Cyclonis and her twisted ideals." That comment earned a sneer of surprise from the Cyclonian Commanders.

"Our wings can't be clipped so easily you know. If you strike one down, another will stand in their place!" I felt confident for a moment, but it was fleeting, and came at the cost of blow to my ever dwindling hope.

"But who's left to take up your fight when you're crushed under Cyclonia?" The Dark Ace narrowed his eyes before he threw one final jab at my hope, "You're the last Storm Hawk, _girl_. There's no hope left for you."

_**Stand through the pain**_

I glared at my enemies as my glowing green friends closed ranks around me. I looked up at their faces and I could still recognize who they were an hour ago, but the glazed emerald eyes told me all I needed to know and what I wished I could forget. I refused to forget who they were though. They were my friends, and I wasn't about to hurt them. I would however try my best until my dying breath to free them from their glowing bonds.

As Junko took a step towards me, I dodged his large, clumsy hands as they reached for my throat. I lunged to the side a bit and then slid through his legs and through the mud. I looked back at him and my line of friends as I ignited the Dark Ace's red blade once more while I stood. As I griped the familiar weight of my staff in my hand closest to the Cyclonians, I muttered, "There is always hope. If not for me, then hope for the rest of Atmos through my death."

_**You won't drown**_

I closed my eyes and listened to the silence around me. I reopened them slowly as thunder rolled overhead and ever present lightning lit up the dark sky while shadows danced across the clouds.

Shadows of the past and shadows of the future.

Shadows of what once was and what was becoming reality.

Shadows of all I held dear fading into nothingness.

Shadows rippling and churning as they ran from the light that would reveal them as illusions of the storm. Illusions of my mind.

Shadows of an army surrounded me on the terra below, and the lightning revealed what the shadows horded – the enemies of freedom for all Atmos. Why have freedom when you can have a Cyclonian Empire?

I looked around me again and again as the storm raged about and within me. I knew the end was near as the wind and rained buffeted me, battling between trying to knock me down or to help me stand. Either way, I couldn't let myself drown in the memories of the past and the dreams of what could have been.

Only hope could support me now, and what a battered support it was becoming.

My focus returned to my enemies as the Dark Ace yelled to his army, "Talons! Clip her wings!"

As Talons surged forward, I dashed to the side and ran along the edge of the terra, tormented skies and Wastelands on my right, and an approaching army of Talons behind me. I gradually veered to the left, hoping to be able to reach the protection of the forest once more, but I never found it. I came face to face with a sheer rock face instead. It was there that I would make my stand.

For better or for worse.

_**And one day, what's lost can be found**_

Once I reached the cliff, I turned around with my back to the firm rock behind me, the glow from my enemy's sword reflecting off of the embedded minerals made smooth from years of erosion and the rain that was still falling. I braced myself as the quickest Talons approached. I quickly lashed out with my staff, knocking a few unconscious while a wave of crystal energy from an icer crystal froze those who'd managed to dodge my strike.

As I continued to move along the face of the wall, I faced wave after wave of Talons, each falling like the last onslaught of Cyclonian soldiers, but my energy could only last for so much longer. I found myself relying more and more upon the wall for cover with each step, lunge, and strike. With no one to cover my back, it was the next best thing.

The next wave of Cyclonians was different though, they didn't charge at me carelessly like the others had. They didn't charge at all. They surrounded me on all sides and as the thunder crashed and the lightning flashed, I could see their smirks and glares. When the lightning revealed the faces around me, it also revealed a figure amongst the rocks behind me.

With the next flash of lightning, the silhouette had vanished. A figment of my imagination I guessed, but I couldn't help but wonder who I had been imagining.

I turned my attention to the Talons in front of me and couldn't help but groan a little on the inside as the Dark Ace flipped over their heads and landed in front of them, now only a few yards away from me.

Raising my weapons, I called out, "I'm not afraid of you Dark Ace."

"Then why do you keep running?"

"Hope."

The Dark Ace growled at my response before he spat, "Hope! All you can talk about is hope!"

"When it's all you have, you tend to hold onto it."

"Oh really?" The Talon Commander taunted before he reached behind him and dashed towards me as a streak of bright blue erupted from behind him and arced through the air as he approached. I raised his sword in defense, and soon the blue light crashed down upon the Cyclonian weapon in my hand before the Dark Ace asked, "Where's your hope now?"

My knees shook silently and my heart ached at the sight of Aerrow's energy blade. Tears began to sneak into the corners of my eyes as he whispered, "Where was Aerrow's hope? Where was his _team_ when he awaited the death blow? Where were _you_?"

"NO!" I cried as I shoved against the blade with all my might. I wasn't just fighting against the Dark Ace anymore – I was fighting against my guilt. As I flung the glowing blue blade out of the Commander's grip, I yelled, "_You_ killed him, _not me_."

As I glared at the red-eyed monster of a man in front of me, I prepared for him to begin the duel again with Aerrow's second blade. However, I wasn't prepared for a battered voice from somewhere behind me to speak as a blue glow inched forward from the right.

"Piper was where she was needed." As I kept my eyes on the Dark Ace, I tried to search for the source of the light before the voice cried out once more. "She had her place, just as I had mine. However Dark Ace, my place is here – right now – and not in a watery, unmarked grave."

And so my hope flared. A friend at last stood by my side, and his smile was contagious, as was his courage. We were both wounded, both tired, yet our determination couldn't be drowned and our flame of hope couldn't be snuffed out, not while we stood side by side once more.

Hope can never truly die, especially when the lost are found.

_**So stand in the rain**_  
_**Stand your ground**_  
_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_  
_**You stand through the pain**_  
_**You won't drown**_  
_**And one day, what's lost can be found**_

_**You stand in the rain**_

**

* * *

**

A little long winded at times, I know, but hopefully it wasn't too repetitive. I wrote a lot of it tonight and I'm pretty tired at the moment, so my appologies if I overlooked something during my editing process. Also, sorry if my writing is a little choppy and almost forced at points - I've been having tense issues with my writing lately for some reason even though I haven't had any major issues in the past. But anyways, please excuse anything weird while my writing style remains under construction!

**As for this story though, I still have one last chunk of lyrics left. If you'd like to see a third ending of sorts added onto the original story, please let me know as I have a few ideas in mind as to what I can do, but I don't want to write anything if no one is interested or if my writing style has become autrocious! :P**

**Anyways, I don't know if I mentioned this before, but thank you to everyone who reviewed last time with such warm and encouraging notes and welcome backs, they were very appreciated. **

**~CrimsonFox4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this has been in the works for awhile, but I had a break from homework and my job tonight, so I figured I may as well finish one of my stories, so, here it is! The third and last chapter of "Standing on Hope". Hope you all enjoy it and it isn't too confusing, like I mentioned last time, my writing style is always under construction it seems.**

_**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps. I also do not own any rights to the song "Stand in the Rain" by Superchic[k].**_

* * *

**So stand in the rain**

The Dark Ace stared at us with wide eyes before he muttered, "I left you for dead _boy_. You can't possibly be Aerrow…." As he trailed off in thought, his face suddenly hardened before he took a step back and took up a battle stance as he spat, "You're merely an imposter who picked up a child's energy blade."

As he reached down, the redhead picked up the blue, forgotten weapon at his feet with a grunt of pain before he stood tall beside me once more. He was covered in mud and his face and neck were streaked with blood from a large gash down his cheek. Still, as the rain poured down around us, I could see the determination that flashed through his eyes, mirroring the lightning above us as he muttered, "You also picked up one of these blades. Do you claim to be Aerrow as well, or merely a power hungry imposter?"

**Stand your ground**

Growling with rage, the Dark Ace lunged forward, tackling my ally to the ground while Aerrow's blades slipped out of reach of the two struggling figures rolling in the wet dirt, trying to gain the upper hand. I took a step towards them and then paused for a moment, unsure whether to help him or to deal with the threat of the arc of Talons around us. However, my decision was made for me as several Cyclonians began to close in leaving no escape.

Glaring at them, I lifted their leader's weapon in one hand and wielded my staff with the other, shooting several bursts of crystal energy at them. Some faced an icy blast, and others felt the fury of fire from the firebolt crystal in the Dark Ace's sword. As two Talons darted forward to tackle me, I ducked just as they jumped. After all that had happened within the past hour or so, I couldn't help but smirk as the pair collided in midair and fell behind me in a clump after crashing into the stone cliff.

As the Cyclonains continued to advance, their numbers slowly shrank with the Dark Ace too distracted to command them. Looking around me, I knew there was much to be done before the battle was won or the opportunity to escape presented itself, but I couldn't help but smile – just a little – upon realizing that just a little bit of hope can change the tide of a battle in an instant.

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

We fought long and hard through the torrential downpour, but no one won any ground for either side. I was able to stand firm with a friend fighting alongside me once more, and it helped that he was keeping the Dark Ace occupied, but I had a feeling in my gut that it wouldn't last.

After a Talon fell to the ground from a blow from my staff, I saw that the Cyclonian ranks were dwindling. But through the gap that I had created, I also saw Snipe and Ravess approaching slowly with Junko, Finn, Stork, and Radarr in tow. "No, not now!" I muttered as I turned to search for the Dark Ace and the Sky Knight, but had to knock down several more Talons before I could see them.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that the remaining Cyclonian Commanders and my glowing, mind controlled friends were still heading towards the fight. I turned forwards again and concentrated on reaching my only remaining friend in time for us to make an escape. I swiftly dispatched any Talons that got in my way with a fierce blow from my staff, or if need be, a blast of fire from the sword I was learning to wield although it was my enemy's.

No matter what, I wasn't about to let anything else stand in my way today. If anything or anyone else dared defy me again or tried to take away the last person I cared about, I would make their world crash down around them just as mine had crumbled. At the very least, I would make them crumple in physical pain for the emotional storm that they had unleashed within me today.

**You stand through the pain**

I had almost reached the struggling pair of men rolling around in the mud when I noticed Aerrow's blades on the ground just in front of me. I quickly dispatched the Talons who were foolish enough to get in the way before sheathing the Dark Ace's sword and attaching my staff to my belt. I slid through the muck and grabbed Aerrow's blades before I spun my arms and body as I slowly came to a stop with the glowing blades in my hands.

As I came towards the two enemies in the mud, I kicked the Cyclonian Commander off of the young Sky Knight he had pinned. As my foot connected with his stomach I muttered, "How do _you_ like it?"

"You'll regret that, _girl._" I couldn't understand how the Dark Ace could be smiling when I had just kicked him and sent him face first into more liquid filth. That's when the reality of the situation dawned on me – his sword was no longer on my back.

I took a step backwards while hauling my confused friend up off of the ground. He didn't know that the Dark Ace's sword was back in play. However, I think he knew what was coming when I handed him the two blue, crackling blades as I extended my tried and true staff once more.

As the Dark Ace stood, he muttered, "You felt powerful, didn't you? A firebolt – it's a powerful crystal, especially a highly refined one, but you knew that, _didn't_ you?" I backed up further, only hoping that the Dark Ace's sadistic smile and unnerving tone of voice was a figment of my imagination.

It seemed like the Dark Ace wasn't about to pass up one final chance to inflict pain upon me as he stated, "You know, I've even heard that firebolts can affect your emotions. Their sheer power, their fiery heat, it causes your anger to flame, your blood to boil." He sneered, and I couldn't help but notice his red eyes begin glow as he hissed, "Your bloodlust erupts like a volcano, its fire unstoppable, unquenchable!"

My eyes widened and I instinctively reached out to grasp the tensed arm of the teenager beside me as the Dark Ace cried, "Today, the Storm Hawks will be finished, never again to rise from the ashes!"

As we were propelled backwards by the fiery blast of crystal energy, I felt the pain and heat surround me, and black soon bit at the corners of my sight. I felt defeated and lost.

**You won't drown**

That was it. I was beaten and down for the count. My courage and resolve had gone up in smoke. All I felt was pain and heat thanks to one fell swoop from my enemy's sword.

Had I held onto hope for too long?

Should I have just given into my fears?

I could have avoided all this pain if I had just succumbed to the enemy.

It would have been less painful, it would've been the easy way to do things, but since when did I ever make things easy? When did I decide that I'd give up at the first sign of trouble? When did I ever go down without a fight?

As I felt the heat of the fire being replaced by the wind whipping around me as I fell towards the Wastelands, I couldn't help but murmur, "When has Aerrow ever given up hope or let the enemy get the better of him? When has _he_ ever just surrendered because it's too hard?"

Just when I thought I'd drown in my thoughts and my own tears of guilt, anger, and frustration, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and a reassuring voice whisper in my ear, "Never."

**And one day, what's lost can be found**

"I never gave up hope, I never surrendered. I had a squadron, my family to protect. Even if I can only save one of them, that's enough for today." I twisted my neck around to look into the green eyes of my Sky Knight, my friend, and my reason to hope.

He grinned at me, trying to convince me he was sincere as his battle glider unfurled and our descent to the Wastelands below fell short of the Dark Ace's goal. As Aerrow directed us to who knows where, I couldn't help but tighten my grip around him as I saw four pairs of glowing green eyes staring down at us through the mist and the rain.

I buried my head between his neck and shoulder, unwilling to admit to myself that I had lost four good friends today. I hadn't even lost them to death or disease, or even because of some freak accident. I had lost them to Cyclonia – a fate I wished on no one except for those foolish enough to serve the Cyclonian Empire willingly.

As we swooped down into the cloud cover below the terra towards the treacherous Wastelands to conceal ourselves, I whispered into the storm surrounding us, "No matter what, I won't _ever_ give up hope. I _know_ there's a way to get you back – all of you – and I won't rest until I figure it out."

"We'll get them back one day Piper, I promise." Aerrow murmured as we soared above the lava below. "There's only hope now, and so long as there's hope, one day, what's lost can be found."

**You stand in the rain**

* * *

**So, there it is! I hope it lived up to your expectations, or at least, most of them. ;) Oh, and question, for anyone who has time to answer, or even remembers the rest of the story, but at the end of chapter 1, what were your thoughts about Aerrow (And his defeat by the Dark Ace) compared to his suggested entrance at the end of chapter 2? I tried to make it as convincing as possible. Some of you who know me well know that I can't bring myself to kill Aerrow (This is already at least my second or third attempt that failed), but I was just curious as to what any of your thoughts surrounding that particular plot twist were? Oh, and whether you noticed or not, the reason why I didn't have Piper use Aerrow's actual name in reference to his actual character (compared to using it for his blades) until the end of the story when he rescued her is because I sort of wanted to get across that she was still doubting herself and that even though Aerrow's presence brought her hope, she was still afraid her hope would be dashed once if anything happened to him for real. Does that make sense, or did no such thought ever cross your mind? :P**

**Ah well, just food for thought - I'm trying to add depth to my stories lately, just wondering if it's been working/recognizeable.**

**Anywho, that's all for tonight, and final projects, exams, and other such commitments are looming, so... so long for now! Chances are though, this isn't the last you'll be hearing of**

**~Crimson Fox4**


End file.
